Alexander Tatarenko
Alexander Alexandrovich Tatarenko ( ; October 5, 1925, Ochakov, Nikolaev oblast, USSR – December 1, 1999, Saint Petersburg, USSR) - Soviet, Russian painter, restorer, Art teacher, lived and worked in Leningrad, a member of the Saint Petersburg Union of Artists (before 1992 - Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation),Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Volume 2.- Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. - p.416. regarded as one of representatives of the Leningrad school of painting.Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 254, 277, 370, 394, 396, 397, 400, 402, 403, 405, 406, 444. Biography Alexander Alexandrovich Tatarenko was born October 5, 1925, in Ochakov city, Nikolaev oblast of southern Ukraine, USSR. Since 1933 Alexander Tatarenko lived in Leningrad. In 1955 Alexander Tatarenko graduated from Vera Mukhina Institute in Leningrad in Alexander Kazantsev workshop. He studied of Stepan Privedentsev, Ivan Stepashkin, Piotr Buchkin, Kiril Iogansen.Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – p.370. . 1982]] Since 1960 Alexander Tatarenko has participated in Art Exhibitions. He painted portraits, landscapes, seascapes, cityscapes, genre compositions. Alexander Tatarenko worked as easel and monumental painter, restorer, Art teacher. His solo exhibitions were in Leningrad (1962, 1981), Odessa (1963, 1982). Alexander Tatarenko was a member of the Saint Petersburg Union of Artists (before 1992 - Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation) since 1955,Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1987. - p.129. a Member of Peter's Academy of Sciences and Arts (1996).Artists of Peter's Academy of Arts and Sciences. - Saint Petersburg: Ladoga Publishing House, 2008. - pp.174–175. Alexander Alexandrovich Tatarenko died on December 1, 1999 at the seventy-fifth year of life. His paintings reside in Art museums of Saint Petersburg, Petrozavodsk, Nikolaev, Ochakov, Lvov,Alexander Alexandrovich Tatarenko. Exhibition of works. Catalogue. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1981. - p.9-16. in private collections in Russia, France, Ukraine, Finland, Germany, USA,Vern G. Swanson. Soviet Impressionism. - Woodbridge, England: Antique Collectors' Club, 2001. - p.183. England,Soviet realist and impressionist paintings. - London: Phillips Auction, 1994. Japan, and throughout the world.Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – p.6-7. References Bibliography * Alexander Alexandrovich Tatarenko. Exhibition of works. Catalogue. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1981. * Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1987. - p. 129. * Soviet realist and impressionist paintings. - London: Phillips Auction, 1994. * Matthew C. Bown. Dictionary of 20th Century Russian and Soviet Painters 1900-1980s. - London: Izomar, 1998. ISBN 0-9532061-0-6, ISBN 978-0-9532061-0-0. * Vern G. Swanson. Soviet Impressionism. - Woodbridge, England: Antique Collectors' Club, 2001. - p. 183. ISBN 1-85149-280-1, ISBN 978-1-85149-280-0. * Artists of Peter's Academy of Arts and Sciences. - Saint Petersburg: Ladoga Publishing House, 2008. - pp. 174–175. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 254, 277, 370, 394, 396, 397, 400, 402, 403, 405, 406, 444. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/ Akexander Tatarenko on the "Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries".] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * ''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:1925 births Category:2000 deaths Category:People from Ochakiv Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Socialist realism Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Leningrad School artists Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:Vera Mukhina Institute alumni Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II